Cariboi
Cariboiz also known as reindeerboiz are a mountainous species of spinny boi they can be found in Mount Shiveer, and Sarepia Forest. Appearence Cariboi can come in a plethora of of variations. They can come in any combination of lighter shades of brown and/or grey. Male and female both grow antlers but only males shed antlers. The appearance of these boiz often cause people to confuse them with wendigoboiz. Diet Cariboiz eat a wide variety of foods including lichen, leaves, bark, sedges, and grass. Occasionally they will eat small rodents, fish, and bird eggs. Cariboi love to eat sweet foods including candy canes/peppermint (especially ones grown from the frosted peppermint bush grown in Santa's Grotto.), mashmallows, hot chocolate, cookies, and other sweet foods. Habitat Cariboi live in mountainous areas of Mount Shiveer, and Sarepia Forest History Cariboi evolved from the critically endangered Floofboi. The legend goes that 2,000,000 years ago a herd of Floofboi wandered into the more dangerous areas of Mount Shiveer and walked straight into a cave of yetiboi, once cornered by the these ferocious boiz they stamped the ground, huffed and charged at the foul beasts. The yetiboi began to gain the upperhand though and throw the poor floofboiz and eventually all boi in the cave were dead except for one floofboi the leader of herd Apollo and one yetiboi the powerfulest of them all Screamashardz the ruler of the arctic winds. Screamashardz screached and looked up at the roof of the cave summoning the freezing cold wind while Apollo screamed as he began to grow in size and sprouted the largest, and sharpest pair of antlers known to boi kind. The two then engaged in battle screaming, screaching, slashing, swiping, and stabbing could be heard from miles away all from the one little cave in the mountains of Mount Shiveer. But when Screamashardz finally grabbed Apollo by the neck about to choke him Apollo swung his head at the beast and delivered the killing blow to Screamashardz chest. Apollo stood up weakend ny the battle suddenly a green dust blew in from the mouth of the cave and all Floofboi were lifted up by the wind and they too increased in size and grew antlers all of them were fully healed. Apollo and his mate Selene's antlers grew butterfly chrysalises made of crystals, special markings and coloration, Screamashardz's powers and their own healing and crystal powers as awards for Apollos brave deeds. legend has is that they still live and can be spotted on the mountains around Screamashardz's cave and now have many descendants that still sport the traits of their ancestors. Every Christmas Santa Claus delivers presents to all the good boiz of the world on his sleigh lead by the cariboi Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and sometimes Rudolph. Trivia * A group of cariboi is called a herd * Cariboi are often confused with Wendigoboiz * Cariboi evolved from Floofboiz * Cariboi live to be 15 years old * Cariboi hibernate in the winter